Nurse Kirby
by kittymouse
Summary: One shot. Meta Knight is ill and Kirby tries to nurse him back to health.


Nurse Kirby

Meta Knight's vision slowly solidified as he awoke from his slumber. It had been an uneasy night, filled with strange dreams bordering on nightmares and he was relieved to be awake. He pushed himself off his bed, landing lightly on his feet. He started to take a step forward when a wave of dizziness sent the room careening around him. He fell back against the bed, his eyes dimming. He was hot, too hot. He pawed at his mask that he forgotten to remove in his exhaustion the previous night. He fumbled at the straps and the mask fell with a clatter to the floor. It was a small relief but only a small one and tinged with the worry of someone coming in. It was an unlikely occurrence, as everyone knew the value he placed on his privacy, but it was one that concerned him nonetheless. A shiver passed through him as a wave of nausea sent him tumbling to the ground. The floor was pleasantly cool against his burning body and he gripped at it hoping in a futile effort to still the swirling room. He would lay here for just a moment, let the stillness steady him and then he would rise again. He just needed to steady himself…

Kirby strolled through the hall making his way to Meta Knight's room. He knew his mentor didn't appreciate intrusions of any kind, but he really wanted to talk to him. He hesitated in front of Meta Knight's door. It wasn't all that urgent…maybe he should wait…but if he knocked. And, Meta Knight would be awake by now. Reassured, Kirby knocked on the solid door and waited. Silence. He tried again. A worried light entered his eyes, as there was still no response. Slightly nervously, he pushed open the door and walked into the dim room. He let loose a squeak of alarm as his gaze fell on the familiar round shape on the floor.

"Meta Knight!" He ran forward and Meta Knight tried to rise, to at least sit. He managed to rise shakily for a moment before falling back into Kirby. Kirby tried to catch him, but they both ended up on the floor, Meta Knight leaning heavily against Kirby. Kirby shivered with fear as he felt the heat from Meta Knight's sweat slicked body.

"Meta Knight? What's wrong?"

Meta Knight trembled, and attempted to sound calm, but his voice shook with his trembling. "I-I'll be alright…just….g-give me…time…." He managed. He suddenly realised he was missing his mask and felt around the floor for it. He knew it should be there; he had just dropped it. He searching fingers started to feel the cold metal when it was suddenly slipped away.

"Don't need." Kirby said, pulling the mask away.

"K-Kirby, give me…mask…"

"No."

A sigh escaped him and he sagged against Kirby. "I-I'm sssorry. This isn't…a good t-time."

"Rest? Go to bed?" Kirby helped the unresisting knight to his feet. With some effort he managed to aid Meta Knight back into the bed where he fell back against the pillows. Kirby gave Meta Knight a worried look. His white eyes were dull and almost seemed to have a greyish tint to them, and his skin seemed more of a greyish blue than the normal dark blue.

Meta Knight tried to gather his thoughts. What was wrong with him? He was almost never ill and never so severely and he felt so tired, but then last night, he had felt uncharacteristically tired as well, perhaps a symptom of what was ailing him now. His vision was blurring and he could feel the darkness creeping in at the edges of vision.

"Can I help?" Kirby asked quietly. "Do you need something…?"

"Rest…" murmured Meta Knight. "Just let me…rest…" He didn't see whether Kirby left or not as he fell once more in sleep.

Meta Knight awoke with a start with the vague feelings of having had a nightmare though he could not recall any of the details. He shifted uncomfortably, still feeling too warm.

"Apples?" Meta Knight startled and turned his head quickly to see Kirby standing by his bed looking anxious. He quickly regretted the motion as it made his head swim and sent the room spinning. He gave the apples a look of distaste, feeling his stomach rebel at the mere thought of food.

"Thought you should have food." Kirby said hesitantly. "And apples are yummy." He held a platter of shining red apples toward Meta Knight with shining though worried eyes.

Meta Knight couldn't stop a small smile despite his situation. The apples were not wanted, but the thought behind them was appreciated.

"I…thank you Kirby, but I do not think they would be a good idea right now," he tried to say kindly.

Kirby's face fell. "I'm sorry."

Meta Knight felt an odd twinge at seeing Kirby's saddened expression, or perhaps it was just the fever affecting him.

"Can I do anything?" Kirby asked hopefully.

"I just need rest…" Meta Knight replied. He was starting to wish that Kirby would leave him alone. He just wanted to sleep, nothing more, just blissful sleep.

"Oh…okay…"

Meta Knight looked at the crestfallen puffball and sighed. "Perhaps some water," he said.

"Poyo! Okay!" Kirby trotted out of the room leaving Meta Knight to sink into his pillows. He tried to keep himself awake long enough for Kirby to return, but his body had other ideas and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Meta Knight? Meta Knight, wake up!" An anxious voice dragged Meta Knight back to awareness. He was breathing hard and shaking. "You were having a nightmare," the voice said worriedly. He had been…and other strange, most likely fever induced dreams.

"Kirby…" he muttered, turning his gaze to Kirby and seeing the look of almost panic on his student's face. He felt his face go warm and turned away before Kirby see.

"Fever?" Kirby asked.

"…y-yes." Meta Knight replied latching onto the excuse. And, perhaps that was all it was. He'd like to think so, but he was embarrassed at Kirby seeing him in such a state – weak, vulnerable.

"Still have your water." Kirby offered.

"W-water?" Meta Knight asked blankly before his mind slowly supplied him with the memory of asking for it. "Ah, yes. Thank you." He took the cool glass, pleasant against his hot hands and slowly tipped it against his mouth. He drank a bit before setting the glass aside. He sank back, slipping in and out of awareness.

As Meta Knight slipped back toward conscious thought, he became aware of something cool above his eyes…cool and wet.

"Poyo…" Kirby lifted away a damp cloth that he had been using to sponge at Meta Knight. "Thought maybe it would cool?" he said nervously.

Meta Knight hesitated unsure of how to respond. He did not like to be cared for, but…the coolness had been welcoming. He let his eyes dim and his vision darken. "I…thank you, Kirby…" He felt the cloth again and slowly relaxed.

When he awoke again, he felt weakened, but the room no longer spun. He slowly pushed himself up a bit shakily, but no longer feeling ill. He glanced sideways and saw Kirby asleep in a chair beside his bed. He carefully got up from the bed waiting for another bout of nausea, but nothing came. It seemed sleep and perhaps Kirby's care had mended whatever had ailed him. He gave the sleeping Kirby a faint smile before looking for a blanket. Once he found one he draped it over Kirby and went to a seat by his window. He didn't want Kirby to wake up to see him gone.

"Meta Knight…?" Meta Knight drifted out of his thoughts to see Kirby standing with his pudgy arms behind his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now."

Kirby's eyes shone. "Brought you back your mask," he said holding out Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight gratefully took it back and put it on. For a moment Kirby looked disappointed but this was quickly gone from Meta Knight's view as the little one flung his arms around the knight in a big hug. He stiffened and gave the top of Kirby a bewildered look. Kirby stepped back, smiling.

"Glad you're better!" he exclaimed.

Meta Knight's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Kirby."


End file.
